Chloé Bourgeois
by Rae Roth Phantom
Summary: Lo que hace a Chloé ser Chloé. Serie de Drables y one-shot's sin un seguimiento temporal de diferentes capítulos de la serie.
1. Quebrada

**_Quebrada_**

 _Capítulo:Reina Avispa/Aguijón_

 ** _Declaimer:_**

"Miraculous" las Aventuras de Ladybug y/o Chat Noir no me pertenecen y todos los derechos de autor pertenecen a Tomás Astruc,Zagtoon,Toei Animation,entre otros.

 **-Bueno en clase no me junto con nadie salvo con Sabrina porque no se da cuenta que la uso todo el rato...-** Alardeo la gran Chloé Burgeois y aunque su rostro mostró la mirada y sonrisa más prepotente que pudo por dentro se quebró,otra vez.

 **-Bueno en clase no me junto con nadie salvo con Sabrina porque no se da cuenta que la uso todo el rato...-** Una lagrima volvió a caer a las sábanas de seda en las que Chloé se encontraba,otra noche donde se había quebrado tanto durante el día que lo unico que quería era llegar a su habitación y caerse a pedazos siendo sus saladas lagrimas la unica muestra de ello tal y como estaba en ese momento.

 **-Bueno en clase no me junto con nadie salvo con Sabrina porque no se da cuenta que la uso todo el rato...-** Un sollozo se escuchó en aquel lugar donde una chica rubia lloraba sus penas,sacaba su frustración y se mostraba como en verdad se sentía:Débil,necesitada,desesperada,sola.

 **-Bueno en clase no me junto con nadie salvo con Sabrina porque no se da cuenta que la uso todo el rato...-** Esas palabras volvieron a sonar en su mente y perdió la cuenta después de ciento un veces de haber deseado no decirlo pero era tarde y ella lo sabía por eso no le quedaba más que hacer que llorar hasta dormir,sabe que al día siguiente tiene que seguir actuando ser alguien que no es y esforzarse por ser lo peor de ella misma y tal vez si sigue así su madre la note un poco algún día;mientras ella seguirá heriendo a los demás sin que se den cuenta que ella misma también es herida por sus propias palabras pero no importa porque cada noche ella se quebrara en la oscuridad y el silecio de su recámara en completa soledad hasta ese día...

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Esperanza:Queen Bee Renace

_Capítulo: Reina Avispa/Aguijón_

 ** _Esperanza:Queen Bee renace_**

Otra noche caía en París otra noche donde una rubia lloraba como diario,todo tan normal y tan diferente al mismo tiempo.

Chloé lloraba en silencio en su balcón viendo como la luna alumbraba al gran monumento de Francia,su rostro libre fe maquillaje,una simple pijama,muchas lagrimas para derramar y la noche como su confidente eran su unica compañía.

Se sento recargada en una pared mientras tomaba sus rodillas y las acercaba a ella,dolía y mucho;Chloé ese día habia conocido el dolor de perder a un verdadero amigo.

Tenian poco de conocerse pero la hizo sentir especial y única por ser ella,no por miedo a la soledad como era con Sabrina que si bien la chica se habia ganado algo del cariño de Chloé ella sabe que es porque Sabrina al igual que ella está sola pero ella teme tanto a admitir eso que prefiere seguir una amistad vacía antes de estar complementa sola,a veces la compadece.

Chloé quiere muchísimo a Adrien pero aunque finge no notarlo ella sabe que su amistad ya no es lo que era algunos años antes,él no lo nota pero a cambiado;gracias a que ya tiene amigos no necesita tanto de ella como antes y a ella eso le duele pero no puede evitar sentir felicidad al ver que él ahora cuenta con mas personas en su círculo social y ella con eso es feliz...Pero no por eso perdera la oportunidad de abrazarlo cada que pueda antes de que su amistad acabé irremediablemente.

Chloé sigue llorando en silencio pero no por su madre como normalmente,ni por su amistad perdida con Adrien ni mucho menos por la culpa que siente al tratar a Sabrina tan mal no,nada de eso,Chloé llora por primera vez por haber perdido a alguien tan especial...

 **-Lo siento,Pollen-** Chloé se disculpa esperando que el viento le lleve sus palabras al kwami,estaba segura que ni Chat Noir ni Ladybug entendian su dolor despues de todo ellos nunca han perdido su prodigio como ella lo había hecho.

 **-Pero juro que te recuperare y volveremos-** Chloé no lo sabe pero sus ojos brillan de esperanza y decidida se levanta para observar de nuevo la luna mientras proclama...

 **-¡Queen Bee volverá y esta vez será excepcional,lo juro!-** Poco después la joven rubia se retiró a descansar sintiendo algo que hace mucho no sentía: _Esperanza..._

 **Extra:**

Un pequeño ser salio volando del balcón en el que momentos antes _su_ portadora habia prometido a la noche recuperarla,una lágrima escapó de su pequeño ojo mientras se acercaba a su destino,estaba feliz de no haberse equivocado respecto a su rubia portadora.

- **¿Es digna?-** preguntó un hombre mayor,de baja estatura y playera roja al ver entrar al pequeño ser.

 **-Totalmente-** Responde con elegancia el pequeño kwami de la abeja.

 **-¡Felicidades! Tienes una nueva portadora después de siglos,me alegro por ti-** escucha a Wayzz y sonríe porque Chloé y ella no son solo un kwami y su portador ellas son mucho mas que eso ellas son...amigas.

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
